


drown in it

by ppancakes



Series: red camellia [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Biology, Enthusiastic Consent, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Keith (Voltron), Praise Kink, supportive shiro, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppancakes/pseuds/ppancakes
Summary: “Keith,” Shiro repeats, voice gaining a stern edge. Keith knows he needs to communicate, but everything is so much -Shiro peels his glove off and curls his human hand at the nape of Keith’s neck, and relief floods through him at the contact. He takes a shuddering breath to clear his head enough to speak. “I need you closer,” Keith begs, “need you to touch me, please, Shiro, it hurts-”Shiro shuffles closer. “Shh, baby, what hurts? Can you tell me?”“Everywhere, it’s - I need you,” Keith whimpers.





	drown in it

**Author's Note:**

> me? post another nearly plotless human-but-doing-his-best shiro/omega!keith fic? it's more likely than you think  
> i'm writing two more parts for this series! in the next one shiro wants to see what being in heat is all about ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> title is from Drown In It by Syd

It starts, of course, in the middle of a battle.

Keith’s zipping around in Red, trying to take out as many Galra fighters as possible to get the transport they’d sent back to the castle safely. There are so many Galra ships this time - it feels like every time he shoots one down, two more replace it. But Shiro’s explained to them how important the safety of the refugees inside the transport is - the intel they offer, the morale boost it would be to the whole Voltron coalition. So Keith just growls and pushes onwards. 

The lightheadedness is what hits first. Keith feels a little...off, a little floaty in his seat. But with how many fighters are coming at him, he doesn’t have time to focus on it. He hits three fighters with a blast of Red’s laser and shoves another into a tight cluster, ending in a satisfying explosion. He takes the moment of peace to check his surroundings. He sees Hunk off to his right, closer to the transport, trying to tank as many of the heavy hits as he can while still taking out Galra ships. He knows Pidge and Shiro are guarding the transport’s other flank. Lance is straight ahead of him, flipping around and freezing a whole clump of fighters solid.  _ “Keith!  _ Did you see that?!” he shrieks into the comms. 

Keith pulls up just as a fighter comes for Red’s head, grimacing at the headrush he gets from the acceleration. The quick maneuvers aren’t doing anything for this  _ weirdness  _ he can’t shake.  “I’m a little busy, Lance,” he grumbles, pushing the wreckage of another fighter away from Red so he can goddamn  _ see _ again. Lance quips something back at him, but before Keith can reply a fighter slams into the cockpit with dizzying force. 

Keith’s thrown forward, but the buckles on the chair keep him from hitting the controls. He shakes his head a little and keeps fighting. 

Slowly, the fighters start to thin out. The more space Keith has between Galra to shoot, the more he’s noticing how  _ wrong _ everything feels - he’s lightheaded and woozy, and his skin feels too hot in all this armor. 

Red rumbles in the back of his head, and Keith sighs in relief as the cockpit starts to cool down. “Thanks, girl,” he mumbles. 

“Keith? Lance? Hunk? How’s it going up there?” Shiro’s voice is staticky through the comms, but the sound helps ease the knots in his stomach a little. 

“Good,” Keith answers. “They’re s-starting to slow down. The transport’s…it’s almost to the ship. Should be good to go in...uh…” His tongue feels heavy in his mouth, and it’s hard to organize his thoughts.

“Keith?” The concern in Shiro’s voice is clear, even over the crackling comms. “Keith, are you okay?”

And fuck, Keith never thought in a million years that someone being worried about his well-being would ever be a turn-on.

“Y-yeah, I’m just,” he starts, but he pauses. Sick? Tired? He’s not hurt - he hasn’t been out of his lion since they left the castle back on Fostarus for the attack, and no one else was reacting like this to the planet’s atmosphere or flora.

Besides, being horny as hell isn’t exactly dangerous, but the overwhelming  _ need  _ for something inside him hits him so hard and sudden that he jolts forward in his seat with a gasp.

“Well, we’re done here,” Allura interrupts. “Transport is safely on board. Everyone, head back to the castle. Keith, we can get you in a pod here if you need it.”

The paladins all confirm and head home.

 

=

 

Keith feels progressively worse on the flight back to the castle. Even though Red’s cooled down the cockpit twice now, he still feels feverish and dizzy, and the ache between his legs just grows. Everything just feels  _ off,  _ somehow - like his bones are too big for his skin, and his brain isn’t processing at the right speed. He doesn’t realize Red’s docked until she shakes her head and grumbles at him. “Sorry, sorry,” he mumbles. He tries to get up from the seat, but his legs feel weak and shaky. He has to grab at the controls to keep upright.

“What the fuck is wrong with me,’ he grumbles.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice startles him, and it takes him a beat to realize his helmet’s still on. 

“Yeah, sorry, I’m--I’m coming down.” Keith rights himself and shuffles across the cockpit so he can get down to the hangar. 

When he finally walks out of Red, he’s unsteady on his feet. It’s worse than it had been in his lion - maybe she’d been somehow protecting him from this sickness, or this -  _ thing  _ that was making him feel like this.

He doesn’t realize he’s stumbling on his feet until he falls to his knees.

Five shouts of “Keith!” with varying degrees of concern rise above the noise of refugees milling about and Coran trying to organize everyone. He looks up from the floor and blurrily sees Shiro running towards him, with Kolivan on his heels. “Shiro,” he groans, dropping his head back down to keep from trembling.

Shiro kneels down in front of him, hands immediately reaching out to touch. “I’m here, Keith. Are you okay?” he asks, one hand steadying Keith’s shoulder, the other going to cradle his head by the back of his neck.

Keith jolts at the sensation of Shiro’s fingertips on his skin and swallows down a moan. “Shiro, please,” he whispers, bringing himself upright and blindly gripping onto whatever solid muscle he can reach. 

Shiro slides a hand down to support the small of Keith’s back. “Okay, you’re okay, we’re gonna get you to the pods--”   
“No, please, I just want-” Keith shudders on the exhale when Shiro’s palm goes to his cheek. He fights the urge to nuzzle into it, get as much skin-on-skin contact as he can. 

“What do you want, Keith? What do you need?” Shiro asks, thumb rubbing over his cheekbone, and fuck, that’s never felt that good before. Keith flushes when he feels something slick run down his thighs. He’s been on edge since this started, but he knows he didn’t come just from Shiro’s hand on his skin.

He needs to get back to their room, now.

“Bed,” Keith bites out before he can moan  _ you _ , “I think I j-just need to lie down for a bit.” If he can just get some privacy, he can shove a hand down his pants and finally relieve that  _ ache- _

Shiro draws a breath, surely to protest and insist on a full diagnosis, but then Kolivan come up behind him. 

“Keith, are you - oh, gods,” Kolivan says, slowly backing up. “I-I apologize, Keith, I didn’t know you - I didn’t know.”

“Kolivan, you know what this is?” Shiro asks urgently.

Kolivan coughs. “I don’t know how to put this delicately, so I apologize for the...bluntness. Keith is an omega, and he’s going into heat, by the looks of it.”

Omega? Heat? Keith’s head swims at the words, and he lets out a quiet groan. “Bed,” he says again, “please, I’m - Shiro, please.”

Shiro glances once at Kolivan before turning back to Keith and gathering him up in his arms. Keith almost moans at how good it feels to be manhandled like this. It makes him feel small, safe. Like Shiro would protect him against anything. 

He vaguely registers Kolivan talking with Shiro, but he’s too distracted by how good Shiro smells to focus on the words. His brain catches on the words “breed” and “knot” and “mate,” each one making his breath come shorter. He presses his face into Shiro’s shoulder, but whines in frustration when he’s met with cold armor. “Please,” he whimpers before he can catch himself. Everything is so hazy now - all the noise in the hangar is too much, and the scents he hadn’t been picking up before were becoming overwhelming. Before he really knows what he’s doing, Keith pushes his face against Shiro’s neck, right where the collar of his undersuit gives way to bare skin, and almost cries in relief. Shiro smells so  _ good  _ \- warm, strong, familiar. The heady musk makes Keith shudder with want, his cock twitching against his undersuit. The saturation of his scent helps block out the other overwhelming smells. Keith tucks his nose against warm skin and does his best to stay pressed there, where it feels calmer and safer. He vaguely hears Kolivan say something in surprise like he’s shocked Keith would do such a thing in front of him, but Keith focuses on how he can feel Shiro’s vocal cords vibrate when he replies, letting the sensation ground him. 

Everything’s still so much - he’s still lightheaded and feverish, and being close to Shiro has just made him feel hotter, needier. He nuzzles in closer and whines Shiro’s name to try to get him to move more quickly. Shiro kisses his temple, holds him impossibly closer and carries him out of the hangar.

=

Keith keeps his face pressed as close as possible to Shiro’s skin as Shiro carries him to their quarters - it seems to help with the cramps and the dizziness, and it spreads a warmth through his bones that calms him enough that he can breathe a little easier. When they reach their room, Shiro opens the door for them and gingerly sets Keith down on the bed. 

“Keith, did you hear what Kolivan said?” Shiro asks, straightening up to look him over. Suddenly, the space between them feels too much, and Keith tries to stand and move closer to Shiro, but his legs buckle beneath him. Shiro kneels in front of him and puts a warm hand on his thigh. “Keith, you gotta focus for me,” he says, but the heat beneath Keith’s skin is too distracting for him to think of anything other than getting as close to Shiro as possible. He tries to communicate this, but all he can manage is a breathy moan. “Keith,” Shiro repeats, voice gaining a stern edge. Keith knows he needs to communicate, but everything is so _ much -  _

Shiro peels his glove off and curls his human hand at the nape of Keith’s neck, and relief floods through him at the contact. He takes a shuddering breath to clear his head enough to speak. “I need you closer,” Keith begs, “need you to touch me, please, Shiro, it hurts-”

Shiro shuffles closer. “Shh, baby, what hurts? Can you tell me?”

“Everywhere, it’s - I need you _ , _ ” Keith whimpers.

Shiro kisses his forehead, his eyelids, down the ridge of his cheekbone until he reachers Keith’s lips, and then Keith is drowning in it. He brings his hands up to tangle one in Shiro’s hair while the other presses to the nape of his neck, anywhere to keep him close like this. A needy whine escapes his throat without his permission at the contact. Shiro growls against him and deepens the kiss. Keith follows, licking into Shiro’s mouth and sucking on his tongue until the kiss is messy and a little sloppy, slick with spit and need. He feels better with Shiro’s hands on him, but he still wants -  _ needs  _ something more.

Keith pulls away just long enough to pant, “Clothes off,” before he’s ripping at his armor faster than he ever has before.

“Keith, baby, slow down,” Shiro pleads. Keith already has his chest piece off and is working on his gauntlets. The cool air of their room feels good, even muted by the undersuit, and it helps clear his head a little. He looks up at Shiro expectantly.

“I-I know you aren’t fully...in control right now,” Shiro says slowly, like he’s choosing his words carefully before saying them. “But I need to know that you want this. That you’re sure, and it’s not just the, uh, heat.”

Keith gets it, Shiro’s concern about consent, he does - he feels half out of his mind with how much he’s burning for Shiro, for his touch, his lips, his teeth, his cock. So his voice doesn’t shake when he reaches for Shiro’s hand, curls their fingers together, and tells him, “I want this. A hundred percent. I always want you, and I always will.” 

Shiro looks a little stunned by his words, but Keith revives him quickly with an urgent kiss. Shiro mumbles, “Okay, okay,” against Keith’s lips, and Keith knows Shiro’s got him, that he’ll take care of him. 

Keith pulls away with a hard suck on Shiro’s bottom lip so he can get more layers off. Shiro senses the urgency now, or is finally choosing to listen to it, and starts shedding armor and fabric just as quickly. As soon as they’re both laid bare, Keith’s hands scramble onto Shiro’s shoulders so he can pull him on top of him. The weight and warmth and  _ size  _ of Shiro on top of him feels so good on his bare skin. 

Shiro pushes a thigh in between Keith’s legs, and Keith grinds up helplessly. “Please,” he gasps against Shiro’s lips, mindless, lost in the heat and the feeling of something finally touching his dripping cock. 

Shiro groans above him. “You’re so  _ wet,  _ baby, is that…?”  Keith can hear the concern lacing his words, and somewhere he registers that he should be worried too, but it somehow feels so  _ right _ .  “I don’t - I don’t  _ know,  _ I just can’t help it, I’m sorry,” he babbles, talking quickly to get Shiro pressed back against him. 

“God, no, Keith, it’s  _ hot,”  _ Shiro growls as he kisses over his cheek, his jaw, down the line of his throat. He pauses at the juncture of neck and shoulder and sucks hard, hard enough to turn the skin there red and purple. “Oh,  _ oh,  _ fuck, Shiro-" Keith’s hips push harder against Shiro’s. He can’t stop making noises, helpless little moans and whimpers at every drag of his cock against Shiro’s skin. And then Shiro bites down over the marks he’s made, and Keith’s body draws tight with pleasure. He feels his hole tense around nothing as he arches off the bed with a stuttering cry and comes hard between them. 

Shiro reaches down and works him through the aftershocks, rubbing his thumb over the head until Keith gasps at the sensitivity. “There you go, baby, you needed that, hm? So good for me,” he murmurs against Keith’s neck. Keith whimpers against him, rocking his hips into Shiro’s fist until he slowly comes down. 

Shiro kisses him once, soft and sweet, before putting back to take stock. “How are you feeling?” he asks, smoothing sweat-damp bangs back from Keith’s face.

“Better,” Keith answers, “but it’s still…” He trails off in a whine when Shiro’s hand leaves his cock. 

“Need more?” Shiro asks. Keith flushes, but he can’t hide how his dick is still hard against his stomach, how the slick runs wet and sweet between his thighs. “Please,” he whispers, quiet as he can manage, because despite the heat and the hormones and the overwhelming need Keith has enough presence of mind now to feel a little embarrassed about all this. He hates feeling so out of control, so dependent, and he hates the idea that he’s taking up Shiro’s time.

Shiro must catch something in his eyes because he leans in for a short kiss. “Baby,” Shiro whispers. He kisses Keith again, and it’s reassuring. “I don’t want to be anywhere but by your side when you need me.”

Keith lets out a long exhale. “Okay,” he says, and he means it. Shiro’s so good at reading him and reassuring him when he needs it.

“Okay,” Shiro echoes. They fall back together, and it feels easier this time, more familiar. THe first orgasm took some of the haze away, and Keith feels more himself. He’s able to focus on what Shiro’s doing, what his mouth feels like on his oversensitive skin as Shiro kisses down his torso and settles between his legs. “Shiro,” Keith breathes, “you don’t have to--ah-!” He breaks off on a gasp when Shiro plants a wet kiss at the base of Keith’s still-hard dick. Shiro glances up at him and  _ grins,  _ the fucker, and Keith’s sure he knows how much it turns Keith on to see him smile like he’s gonna swallow him whole. 

“I want to, baby,” Shiro murmurs, sucking marks into his thigh, “let me take care of you?”   
And shit, how is Keith going to say no to that?

He gasps out a “please” after a particularly hard suck to his skin, and that’s enough to get Shiro kissing back to where Keith wants his mouth most. Shiro holds him at the base and presses messy kisses up and down the shaft, traces his tongue over the thick veins on the underside until Keith’s shuddering. “Please, I need - need more,” he pants. Shiro hums and shifts so he can suck the head into his mouth. Keith cries out and arches into the sensation. “F-fuck, that’s so good,” he moans. Shiro moans around him and tongues at the slit, the sensitive underside, adding suction until Keith’s belly is swooping and his back is arching into the sensations. He’s so, so close, he just needs -

“Fingers,” he pants, “finger me, please, I need it.” Shiro pulls off with one last hard suck. “Anything, baby,” he says. He shifts Keith’s legs until Keith’s feet are planted on the bed, thighs resting over Shiro’s broad shoulders, and fuck, that’s a sight - Shiro flushed and panting between his legs, kissing up his thighs until he’s mouthing at the sensitive skin in the crease of his hip. Keith squirms and rolls his hips up. “Please,” he repeats, impatient now that the heat is coming back. Shiro pulls off with a nip to Keith’s thigh and shifts so he can get a hand free. He smooths it behind Keith’s thigh and down to grab his ass as he ducks and licks over the head of Keith’s cock. Keith shudders at the stimulation and the promise of Shiro’s fingers tracing over his balls and down, down until he’s finally rubbing over his entrance.

“Please!” Keith begs, shoving his hips down to try to get those thick fingers inside him. Shiro’s mouth feels good on his dick, but he’s distracted by how empty he feels. Shiro seems to hear the urgency because he hums around Keith and pushes a finger in.

Keith keens and arches into it.  _ Finally. _ “Yes, yesyes, more,” he babbles, tangling a hand in Shiro’s hair just to have something to hold on to. Shiro quirks an eyebrow up at him but rubs another finger around Keith’s hole to gather more slick - Keith’s so wet, he can feel it running down his thighs, can see it glossing over Shiro’s chin from when he was kissing up his legs before. Shiro pulls his finger out and Keith whines at the loss, but then he pushes back in with two digits, and that’s  _ so  _ much better. It’s a bit of a stretch, but Keith’s body is as needy as Keith feels because it’s not painful, just  _ right. _

Shiro scissors his fingers once, carefully watching Keith’s face, but Keith just screws his eyes shut at the pleasure and moans, low and unrestrained. Shiro bends back down to lick over Keith’s dripping cock again. He mouths at the head and slides it past his lips. Then he curls his fingers just so and sucks hard at the head, fisting what isn’t in his mouth, and Keith jolts up. “Fuck,  _ fuck,”  _ he curses, gripping into Shiro’s hair with one hand and pinching at his own nipple with the other. “C’mon, sweetheart, come for me and I’ll fuck you,” Shiro says, and that does it for Keith - he comes again, weaker than before but so intense that he chokes with it. 

Shiro keeps sucking him through it, moaning as he swallows like Keith’s cum is the nectar of the gods. Keith lets out a weak, punched-out sound at the sight. 

Shrio slides his fingers out and pulls off Keith’s dick with one last suck. “So good for me, baby,” he murmurs as he crawls up Keith’s body, “so gorgeous when you come.” He leans down for a kiss, his mouth still sticky with Keith’s cum, but Keith doesn’t mind, not when he’s still running high with need and heat. He moans when Shiro sucks on his bottom lip. “Fuck me,” he begs, hips twitching up already, “I need it, it’s getting--” 

Shiro hushes him. “Anything you need, sweetheart,” he soothes, brushing sweat-sticky hair back from Keith’s eyes. The gesture calms Keith - makes him feel taken care of. 

Shiro gives him one last kiss. He tugs on Keith’s waist. “Hands and knees?” he suggests, and  _ fuck _ , Keith knows when Shiro suggests that, it means he won't hold anything back. 

Keith nods and flips over. He hears Shiro hum appreciatively at the sight, and Keith just goes down to his elbows and pushes his hips back to get that arch in his spine he knows drives Shiro wild. Behind him, Shiro growls and slides a hand from Keith’s waist to his thigh to his ass, squeezing just once, heavy and possessive. Keith moans at the thought of Shiro taking him, coming inside him, marking him up, claiming him. “Please,” he whispers, “I wanna...I wanna be  _ yours. _ Make me yours, Shiro, take me--”

“Keith,” Shiro interrupts, and Keith can hear how shallow his breath is coming when he finally rubs over Keith’s slick entrance and pushes two fingers inside. Keith gasps and ruts back against them as best he can. He only takes a few seconds of Shiro pumping in and out of him before he’s asking for more.

“Your cock, Shiro, I need it, get inside me,” he pants, pushing back against Shiro’s fingers. Shiro leans down and kisses between Keith’s shoulder blades. “I don’t wanna hurt you. Just let me - let me take care of you, Keith.” And normally Keith would rut back and whine and argue but something in the low pitch of Shiro’s voice quiets him, makes him relax onto his chest and submit. 

“There you go, baby, just let me -” Shiro keeps pressing soothing kisses to the nape of Keith’s neck, and then he’s finally slipping his fingers out and pressing back in with three. Keith whimpers out, “ _ Yes,  _ god, yes,” and pushes his hips back, trying to get Shiro in deeper. Shiro scissors his fingers and praises Keith when he moans at the stretch. “Good boy, you’re so perfect,” he murmurs against Keith’s spine as he crooks his fingers and rubs just right, and it feels so good but so intense that Keith hiccups over his moan. After a few more minutes of working him open, Shiro seems to decide that Keith’s ready. He pulls his fingers out and wipes them off on the sheets before gripping Keith’s hip, using his other hand to line himself up.

At the first brush of Shiro’s wet cockhead against Keith’s entrance, motlen heat pours down Keith’s spine and he’s hit with a wave of wantwant _ need  _ so hard he shudders with it. He looks back over his shoulder, eyes glossy with heat, and says simply, “Please.” 

Shiro squeezes his hip and finally starts to push in.

“Fuuuu- _ uk,”  _ he moans, a little breathless at the end with how big Shiro feels inside him, hot and hard and thick, filling him up so good.

Shiro grinds up inside him, making him see stars. “Good?” Shiro asks - and that’s so  _ Shiro,  _ to check in like this even though Keith’s breathless with trying to fuck back onto Shiro. 

Keith nods. “Yes, yes, fuck me, Shiro, ah -!” Shiro pulls out and thrusts back in, hard enough that Keith feels it in his teeth. He keeps nodding mindlessly, babbling between  _ harder  _ and  _ faster  _ and  _ more  _ and a long hiccuping  _ yes.  _ One of Shiro’s hands goes from Keith’s hips to his hair, tangling thick and tugging. Keith cries out, heat sizzling up his body at being roughed up, gripped, claimed. “So good, Keith,” Shiro encourages. “taking me so well. You look so fucking good like this, like you can’t get enough. Does it feel good, baby?”

Keith’s  _ yes  _ drags out long and loud. He’s never heard Shiro be this talkative in bed before, but the words make his belly dip, make slick run down his thighs. He feels Shiro stutter inside him at the sight.

“Shiro, please, I need--” Keith’s not even sure what he’s begging for, but his body is screaming for something just a little more, just enough so he can fall over the edge again. He hears Shiro mutter a small “Oh,” and them Shiro starts rubbing over Keith’s stretched hole, and Keith knows down to his bones that this is what he needs.

“More,” he keens, pushing back onto Shiro’s dick and his slick-wet fingers, asking for it every way he can. Shiro growls behind him and pushes in a finger next to his cock, slowly, carefully, but the added stretch feels so good, so  _ right  _ that Keith’s sure enough for the both of them. “Yes,  _ yes, there,  _ Shiro, more - fuck,  _ Takashi -” _ Keith buries his face into his folded arms, pushing his spine into an arch that gets Shiro deeper than before. Shiro groans, “Keith, baby, sweetheart,” low and soothing and so fucking hot all at once. He reaches around and gets a hand around Keith’s cock, smearing precome from the head to help with the glide, and it’s so wet and messy and good that Keith mewls and moans as Shiro jerks him off. 

He feels Shiro’s hips start to lose their rhythm, and Keith knows he’s close. And when Shiro cums, Keith somehow figures he can finally be satisfied, after all of this. So he gasps and moans and clenches around Shiro, pushing back to meet Shiro’s thrusts, putting on a show, because he knows how much Shiro likes it when he performs like this. “Shit, baby,” Shiro gasps, and then he thrusts into Keith one last time and cums hard, rocking into him the whole time. Keith smiles against his arms. “Fuck, yeah, Shiro, love it when you - when you come inside me,” Keith tells him. He can feel Shiro’s warm cum run down his skin, mixing with his slick, making him filthy.

Shiro’s still fucking him through the aftershocks. He’s somehow still hard, but the stretch is so good Keith doesn’t bother thinking about it beyond how good it feels. “More,” he gasps, desperate for that little bit of roughness that’ll get him what he needs.

Shiro works a second finger in, and it’s so much with Shiro’s cock and two thick fingers stretching him full - it’s intense, but good in a way Keith’s never felt before, and it’s enough to push Keith over the edge.

Keith comes harder than before, rolling his hips through it, grinding back to keep Shiro as deep as he can. “F-fuck, Shiro,” he gasps as his body shudders at the pleasure. He dreamily thinks he’s never felt this good before - he didn’t know it was possible to feel like this, like he’s floating up to the sky in pleasure, yet grounded in the knowledge that Shiro will take care of him.

He pants Shiro’s name as the last of the aftershocks rock through him. Shiro soothes him through it, keeping his fingers tucked inside Keith’s tensing hole while his free hand rubs up and down Keith’s back. “There you go, you’re so good, Keith, just let it - you’re so good.” Shiro praises him and rubs his back until Keith comes down a little. The tension leaves his back, and he hums as a pleasant weight settles into his limbs. He’s had good orgasms before, many from Shiro, but he’s never felt a bone-deep satisfaction like this before, like everything is right in his world. He hums and presses back onto Shiro’s softening cock. “That was so good,” he slurs, turning his head to rest on his forearms. His tongue feels thick and heavy in his spit-slick mouth, and now that he’s not so overwhelmed by pleasure he’s more aware of the ache in his legs, the places where he’s sticky from slick and come. Keith groans. “I’ll blow you if you carry me to the shower,” he mumbles through the sleepy haze in his brain. Shiro laughs behind him. “Sure, baby, anything.” He grips Keith’s waist and slips his fingers out, then starts to lean back to let his cock slide out.

Keith tenses at the emptiness. Something fierce and primal in his core shivers with uneasiness at the thought of Shiro leaving him like this, even if he knows he won’t. “Can you,” he starts, before he can stop himself. Anxiety clutches at his chest, but he’s still so hazy with hormones that the guilt he’d normally feel at being so goddamn needy is nearly beaten into submission, at least for the moment.Shiro pauses, one hand still holding Keith steady so he’s torturously half-in and half-out. “What do you need?” he asks, so tender that Keith’s anxiety about asking for even more melts out of him.

“Don’t go,” he pleads, “stay - stay in me, I need it.” Confusion flicks across Shiro’s face, but he pushes back in without expressing it. Keith sighs in satisfaction. Even soft, Shiro feels good inside him - keeping him open and full all at once. Shiro maneuvers them around, careful so he doesn’t slide out,  until they’re lying on their sides, Keith’s back pressed against Shiro’s front. Shiro drapes an arm over Keith’s waist and rubs his fingers through the mess on Keith’s chest. “Sorry I can’t clean you up,” he mumbles, his voice damp in Keith’s ear. The pitch of it - low and scratchy, still tinged with desire - makes Keith’s breath catch, and when Shiro pulls his hand back and licks his fingers clean, Keith is genuinely concerned that he’ll get hard again. He thinks he’ll cycle back into a wet, begging mess again later, based on how his cock twitches just at the thought. But Shiro drops his arm back around Keith and kisses at the nape of his neck, and Keith settles. He curls his palm around Shiro’s wrist at his stomach and squeezes. The warmth at his back and the steady breaths falling on his neck lull Keith into an almost-sleep. “Thanks,” he mumbles through the drowsiness. Shiro’s chuckle tickles the hair at Keith’s nape, and he shivers at the sensitivity. “Of course,” Shiro says, “I’ll always take care of you.” 

And maybe it’s just the sickness or the pollen or whatever the hell’s gotten into him, but to Keith, it feels like a promise.

Something warm bubbles up in Keith’s chest. He squeezes Shiro’s arm closer against him and hums. “Rest,” Shiro tells him, tucking him closer. “I’ll clean us up when you’re ready.”

“Okay,” Keith mumbles, and by the time Shiro chuckles and kisses his cheek, he’s out cold.

-

When Keith wakes, it’s to Shiro’s hand rubbing up and down his side and Shiro’s voice murmuring gentle praise in his ear. He makes a sleepy noise and squirms in Shiro’s arms.

“You ready?” Shiro asks. He brings his hand to knead at Keith’s hip to tell him what he means. Keith hums. “Yeah - it’s getting a little…” He shifts his hips back, and yeah, he definitely needs to clean up soon. “Okay,” Shiro soothes him, “I got you. Just let me -” He spreads Keith open and slowly pulls out. Keith blushes at the wet sound it makes and the feel of still-warm cum dripping out of him. Shiro makes a breathy noise behind him. “S-sorry,” Keith says quickly, tucking his face into the pillow of Shiro’s bicep in embarrassment. 

Shiro squeezes at Keith’s ass. “No, no, it’s - it’s kinda hot,” he murmurs, voice catching low. The slow heat in his words twists in Keith’s belly.

He twists back in Shiro’s arms to steal a kiss. “Can I still blow you?” he asks against Shiro’s lips. Shiro groans against him, and Keith can feel the vibrations in his chest. “Fuck, baby, yeah - but we gotta shower, c’mon.” Keith grumbles, but lets Shiro sit him upright anyway. Shiro gets up from the bed and scoops Keith up in his arms before Keith can rub the sleep from his eyes. Keith squeaks, surprised, but Shiro insists on carrying him to the small bathroom. 

He sets him down on the counter and turns the shower on. Once he’s back within distance, Keith whines and grabs at his hips. Shiro chuckles and moves back into Keith’s space, pushing his thighs apart so he can nuzzle against Keith’s neck. “A little clingy, huh?” he rumbles, rubbing one hand down Keith’s back while the other grips at Keith’s hip. Keith just nods and pulls him closer until he can press his face against Shiro’s throat. “Just feels better when you’re touching me,” he mumbles against warm skin. He smiles when he feels Shiro’s hum vibrate against his chest. “I won’t leave you, then,” he assures. 

It takes them a few minutes, between Keith’s grabby hands and Shiro’s gorgeous mouth that Keith can’t keep his lips off of, but they manage to start the water and get under the spray without injury. Keith barely lets Shiro wash the dried cum from his stomach before he’s dropping to his knees.

He flicks damp hair from his face and leans forward, catching his weight with his hands on Shiro’s hips. “You’re so fucking hot, Shiro,” he moans, kissing up one of Shiro’s thick thighs, “I want you so much.” He sucks at the soft skin of Shiro’s inner thighs, and his breath catches when he feels the muscle twitch under his tongue. 

“Yeah, baby,” Shiro sighs. His voice is already gravelly, catching at the edges, and it stirs more heat through Keith’s core. He glances up as he mouths over soft skin and hard muscle until he’s kissing up the hard length of Shiro’s cock. Shiro sucks in a breath. “Look so good like this,” he murmurs, petting Keith’s hair back from his face affectionately. Keith smirks up at him as he suckles at the head, just lightly, just enough to pull a moan from Shiro’s lips. The sound makes Keith flush with heat, and he reaches down and wraps a hand around himself to relieve the pressure. Focusing back on Shiro, Keith rubs his tongue over the slit and waits for Shiro’s eyes to slip shut before he pushes in and swallows him down.

Shiro curses and tightens his grip in Keith’s hair. Keith moans around him and relaxes his throat so he can sink down until his nose is pressed against Shiro’s skin. Shiro’s warm musky scent surrounds him, and Keith’s hand on his own cock speeds up. He swallows, squeezing at Shiro’s hip as a reminder not to move. “Shit, Keith,” Shiro bites out, “you’re so good.” Keith hums and pulls back, sucking hard as he slides Shiro’s cock out of his mouth. He pauses at the head to tongue at the sensitive vein on the underside, and Shiro jerks in his grip. Keith frowns up at him, reprimand unspoken. Shiro lets out a breathy laugh. “Sorry, baby, I’ll be good.” Keith hums and sinks down again.

He builds up a rhythm, unconsciously matching his pace with that of his own hand, pulling hard suction down Shiro’s length, licking at the thick vein when he can. Soon Shiro’s making soft breathy noises on every exhale, and Keith knows he’s close. He takes Shiro in again, all the way to the root, and swallows. “Keith,  _ Keith,  _ you feel so good, I’m, I’m gonna-!” Shiro babbles, thighs tensing as he tugs at Keith’s hair. 

Keith lets himself be pulled off. He sits back on his heels and opens his mouth, moaning at the sight in front of him - Shiro, flushed and pretty, face screwed up in pleasure. “Come for me, Shiro, I want it,” he purrs, and Shiro does, cursing as he comes over Keith’s face. “Keith,” Shiro says helplessly, breathlessly, and if the punched-out tone of Shiro’s voice didn’t send heat down Keith’s spine, the way Shiro rubs his fingers through the cum on Keith’s face and pushes them between his lips does him in. He suckles at the digits automatically, moaning around them as he comes onto the wet tile, hips rocking up into his own fist. 

“God, Keith, you’re so gorgeous,” he praises. He rubs his thumb across Keith’s cheekbone until Keith’s body stops shaking, then helps pull him to his feet. They share a kiss, soft and quick, expressing everything they need to without words.

Keith feels more settled after that last orgasm, and he’s content to let Shiro wash him with gentle touches. He can still feel the heat, lingering beneath his skin like a fire burnt down to embers, but it’s lost its red-hot neediness; it’s more comforting now, something to keep him warm and content.

Shiro finishes cleaning them both up and shuts off the water. He towels them off and shuffles Keith back into their bedroom. Keith doesn’t need coaxing to peel the soiled sheets back and crawl into bed.

He settles on his side and makes grabby hands for Shiro until he crawls in too, tucking Keith against his chest.

“How do you feel?” Shiro asks quietly. 

Keith hums. “Good,” he answers, “I think...I think I worked it out of my system, whatever it was.”   
Shiro doesn’t answer him for a beat, and it pulls worry down Keith’s spine. “Shiro?” he prompts. 

“Did you hear any of what Kolivan was saying, when I was carrying you here from the hangar?” Shiro’s voice is tense, but not upset - just concerned.

Keith shakes his head as much as he can with how little space there is between them. “I don’t...I can’t remember much, after landing. Just feeling - hot, and weird, and then you were there, and you carried me here, and...you know the rest.”   
“Do you remember...that?” Shiro asks. 

Keith smiles. “Yeah, I do. Almost all of it, I think. I was...a little out of control, though, and I’m sorry for that,” he mumbles sheepishly. 

“It’s okay,” Shiro assures, rubbing his hand down Keith’s spine, “and what with you being in...heat, I think Kolivan called it, it’s not something you should apologize for.

“Heat?” Keith pulls back enough to look up at Shiro, eyes questioning. 

“Yeah. Kolivan knows more than I do-”

“Shiro,” Keith interrupts, “I really,  _ really _ don’t want to talk about what just happened with Kolivan. Can you just tell me what he told you?”

Shiro sighs. “Okay, but if you have any questions, I’m not sure how much help I can be.”   
“That’s okay,” Keith says, leaning up for a quick kiss, “I just wanna know what the hell happened to me.”   
“Of course.” Shiro pauses and takes a deep breath before continuing. “Okay, here we go.”

Shiro spends the next several minutes relaying what Kolivan had told him - things about dynamics and omegas and heat cycles and alphas and knots, and it’s a lot to take in but Shiro’s patient. He takes his time, making sure Keith doesn’t get overwhelmed with the information. By the time he’s finished Keith’s flushed red down to his chest. Every bit of new information feels more embarrassing to him - from the neediness he’d felt to the slick to how right it felt when Shiro had pushed his finger in next to his cock. But Shiro soothes him, reassures him through it all. 

“It’s just so embarrassing,” Keith whines, curling closer against Shiro’s chest so he won’t have to face him.

“Keith,” Shiro says, quiet, steady. Keith peeks up at him from behind his bangs, and he’s surprised to find Shiro flushed almost as red as he is. “I...I kind of, uh. Liked it?” Shiro whispers, voice lilting up at the end like he’s unsure, but Keith pushes up so he can look Shiro in the eyes because he needs him to be sure about this - he needs the certainty he can’t build up for himself.

“Really?” he asks, bringing a palm up to cup Shiro’s face. “I thought it was...a lot, but you…?”

Shiro glances down, turns his head to press a kiss to Keith’s palm. “Yeah, I thought it was….kind of hot, actually - just the, I don’t know, the desperation of it, I guess. And I know it was intense, but it seemed like it felt good for you.”

Keith can’t help but smile at the memory of it. “Yeah, it was intense, but in a good way. It was like - you know when you edge me? It felt like that until you fucked me.”

Shiro’s hand grips heavy at Keith’s hip at his words. “Good, then? You always seem to like that,” Shiro says, voice dropping low. 

“Yeah,” Keith breathes, “fucking love it when you do that.”

Shiro hums again. “Well, from what Kolivan said, this’ll be semi-regular, so I’m glad it was a good experience for you.”

“Yeah,” Keith agrees, “and I’m lucky I have such a big, strong man to take care of me.”

Shiro snorts, but hugs him closer all the same. “I’ll always be here for you, Keith. No matter what you need.” 

The sober words land heavy in Keith’s chest. “I know,” he mumbles against Shiro’s skin. He wants to say more, but now that he’s clean and warm and wrapped up in Shiro, the exhaustion from the battle and everything else is setting in, and sleep is starting to pull on Keith’s eyelids. 

“Shh, it’s okay. Sleep,” Shiro murmurs. He keeps rubbing his hand over Keith’s back until his steady heartbeat and comforting warmth finally pulls Keith into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i just love supportive sheith okay,, in any context whether it's angst or.......this  
> i'm tendersheiths on tumblr! come request drabbles or yell abt sheith with me


End file.
